


Cheating

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adultery, Gen, M/M, very brief joking mention of a pillow over someone's face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aaron tells Paddy about his affair, Paddy has a confession of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

"Aaron?"

"Last time I checked."

"I’m not sure sitting in dark rooms is the safest thing to do."

"Not dark anymore is it?"

"Well, no, because I…no, it’s not."

"Think I saw Diane leave the tap on this afternoon. Might want to go have a word."

"Aaron…I wanted to talk."

"You are."

"Us."

"We are."

"Aaron…"

"I know, Paddy. I’ve stepped in a right mess. Might as well keep the stench to meself."

"That’s not why I’m here, Aaron. I mean it is, but not…Aaron, do you remember my wife, Emily?"

"Mouse. Stole our Debbie’s kid."

"Well, she was our Debbie before she was…right, right. Off track. Sorry. Emily and I were happy. Technically we were happy. We had a good life. And then…do you remember Viv?"

"Bob’s missus. Skirt up her arse. Nose in the air. Always wanted to shop me in."

"Right…you’re very descriptive today."

"Do me best."

"Anyway, Viv and I…we…we didn’t even like each other very much. Couldn’t stand the sight of each other some days. But…we…"

"Had it off?"

"No! …Yes."

"Sure that was a moment to treasure."

"It was your typical affair. Well, there was one moment where we lost control in the shops…"

” _Brain bleach_.”

"Right. Sorry."

"So the lesson is everybody has it off when they shouldn’t, so I’m nothin’ special?"

"No. The lesson is that sometimes we do some things we shouldn’t do. It doesn’t…it doesn’t damn us, or define us, Aaron. It doesn’t make you a bad person."

"Even if I can just add it to the list of fuckups?"

"Aaron…"

"Paddy, can I ask ya something?"

"Anything."

"If you hadn’t…with Viv, do ya think you and Emily would still be together? Happy?"

"…"

"S’ok. Don’t have to answer."

"No. I used to ask myself that…and no."

"So it worked out for ya? Got Rhona, and Leo…"

"I ‘got’ them in spite of what I did, Aaron. I don’t want you to get hurt the way I did…or Viv. Emily, most of all. I’ve hurt a lot of people, Aaron."

"Helped a lot of people too. Me most of all."

"Th-Thank you. Aaron…"

"Yeah?"

"You didn’t seem very surprised."

"Vic told me years ago. She heard Diane and that blonde bird cacklin’ about it."

"Oh."

"Know when you turn red you look just like a sunburnt egg? If eggs can be sunburnt…"

"Aaron, I hope you know I can put this pillow over your face at any given second."

"I’m shakin’. Paddy…?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."


End file.
